


Taking it Lying Down

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [55]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: “Whatever Akaashi, the bottom line here is that Bokuto Koutarou does not wear dresses!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Taking it Lying Down

“Akaashi you may call it a ‘reconstruction of a Roman banquet’ but it’s still a toga party.”

“It is nothing of the sort Bokuto san. A toga party is a debauched event laden with intoxicated college students dressed in highly inaccurate versions of Roman dress manufactured largely from bed linen. The Museum’s ancient history department will be holding this event in a reconstruction of a Roman Triclinium from Pompeii and serving food made to authentic Roman recipes. Guests will be expected to wear accurate costume.”

“Whatever Akaashi, the bottom line here is that Bokuto Koutarou does not wear dresses!”

“It’s a linen tunic Bokuto san, not a dress.”

He looked down at his bare knees and several inches of exposed thigh above them. “It’s not much longer than some of Yukie’s party frocks!”

“It looks fine Bokuto san.” Keiji looked him up and down with a smile on his face. “You have very impressive legs with fine musculature.”

A slight grin hitched one corner of his mouth up. “Really Akaashi?”

“Yes, now help me fasten this clasp on my stola and then I’ll give you a hand with the toga,” he said, holding the fabric in position and passing the brooch to Bokuto to pin through the layers.

Bokuto clicked the pin shut on Keiji’s shoulder, it was alright for him, he thought, his outfit was floor length. “Tell me Akaashi why you are going as a girl?” he chuckled.

“Because the museum was running out of male costumes and there was only one left between me and Washio.”

“So why you?”

“I lost at rock, paper, scissors.” Keiji muttered. “Also the stola would have looked like a tunic on Washio given his height.”

“So you took one for the team? I bet he was relieved.”

“Very.”

“Well you look very convincing as a Roman maiden Akaashi,” Bokuto smiled, flicking the ringlets on Akaashi’s carefully styled hair extensions.

Keiji turned to the large bale of white cloth sitting on the couch.

“Ok Bokuto, stand up straight and I’ll wrap this round you.” Keiji draped one long pointed end down over his left breast and then wrapped the fabric around his waist twice. He took it up across the left shoulder, looped it round under his right arm, over the left shoulder again, then let the end hang down his back. He reached inside the folds and pulled the first layer from underneath Bokuto’s chest out a little and folded it back over the swathe of drapery to hold everything in position. With relief Bokuto realised his legs were no longer on display.

Keiji stood back and admired his handiwork, “There. You look very realistic Bokuto san, like a fresco brought to life.”

Bokuto gave him a wry smile. “Thanks Akaashi I feel like a Christmas parcel, and this thing is warm.”

Keiji nodded. “It’s pure wool.”

His eyebrows rose in disbelief. “I’m gonna broil by the end of the evening.”

“You are allowed to take it off whilst you dine if you wish.”

“And let everyone see my legs!”

“Your choice Bokuto.” he grinned.

He looked at the proliferation of folds and drapes. “And just where do I put my gun in all this?”

Keiji glared at him his hands on his hips. “You are not taking your gun to a banquet!”

“But what if something happens?” Bokuto protested.

“Bokuto san nothing is going to happen, all the guests are museum employees, we didn’t invite any psychotic murderers.”

“I feel naked without it,” he whined.

“No Bokuto san that’s just your bare legs. Now come on, let’s get going, it’s time we were there.”

With a last longing glance at his pants he ushered Keiji out of his office and they made their way to the museum proper where one of the big exhibition spaces had been transformed into a Roman dining room.

Small three legged tables laden with dishes were standing in front of long deep couches bedecked with pillows arranged in a square, with a small gap in one corner to allow passage to the open space in the centre. Keiji greeted several of his colleagues and then made his way to a couch already occupied by Yukie and Konoha. He stretched himself out across the couch alongside Yukie and patted the empty space beside him.

“Up you get Bokuto san.”

“If I were you, I’d take that thing off man.” Konoha advised. “It’s pretty warm in here.” He had divested himself of his own toga which lay folded on the couch by his feet.

Bokuto sighed, Konoha was right; he could already feel perspiration crawling down his spine. He unwrapped himself and handed the garment to a tunic clad intern standing at the back of the couch. Tugging his tunic down as far as he could he lay down beside Keiji. Another intern appeared beside him holding a silver wine jug and he picked up the cup from the table in front of him and held it up. The intern filled it with wine. Keiji followed suit.

Bokuto looked at the cup, it held almost a pint. “We’re soon going to get drunk with these Akaashi.”

“I doubt it Bokuto san, the wine is mixed with water, it’s not very strong.”

Bokuto took a sip, and indeed it was quite weak. “There’s something else in here Akaashi, I’m not sure what though?”

“Herbs and spices most likely, and honey.”

“Any chance of a beer?”

“Not tonight Bokuto san, the Romans considered beer to be the drink of barbarians.”

Bokuto looked at the cup again, oh well better than going thirsty, and by the look of all the food now being carried in he was going to need it, he took another long drink. Actually after a couple of swigs it was tasting better.

“Bokuto san are you alright you look a little uncomfortable?”

“I’m fine Akaashi.” The slight grimace on his face belying his words. “It’s just a little indigestion, and these Roman underpants are chafing.”

“I’m not surprised about the indigestion, accubation doesn’t suit everybody.”

“I think it was that dish of stuffed testicles, or maybe the braised hare with fish pickle sauce,” he groaned.

“Well I did warn you about that stuff, fermented fish guts is an acquired taste.”

“I couldn’t let Konoha beat me Akaashi, I’d never live it down. He must have a cast iron stomach.”

“Come on, I have some antacid tablets back in my office.” Keiji smiled at the memory of the two men silently daring each other to sample every single dish served that evening. Thank goodness he had been spared from competing as a ‘girl’. He felt fine having stuck to mushrooms, leeks, beans, and the nettle quiche which had been quite delicious. 

They reached his office and Bokuto sank gratefully onto his couch, tossing the toga he had been carrying to one side. Keiji rummaged in his desk drawer and pulled out a packet which he tossed at him.

“Here you are, I usually find they are quite effective and they act fairly fast.”

Bokuto caught the pack and quickly popped a tablet in his mouth, sucking at it slowly. “What did you say caused this Akaashi?”

“Accubation I expect,” he replied perching on the edge of his desk and kicking off his sandals.

“So which dish was that?”

He chuckled. “All of them Bokuto san, accubation means eating and drinking lying down.”

“So how come you’re fine?”

“It doesn’t affect everybody, and of course I didn’t eat as much as you did.”

Bokuto rubbed gently at his unhappy stomach. “You know if the Romans suffered as much as I am it’s a wonder they managed to conquer anyone.”

Keiji smiled. “Most Romans didn’t eat lying down at banquets like that every day. Most sat on stools for meals, eating porridge or beans. They couldn’t afford to eat that lavishly.”

“Just as well.” Bokuto sighed, sinking back into the couch.

“Feeling better?” Keiji asked sympathetically.

“Much, those things are really effective.”

“I keep them for trips, sometimes the food can be a little indigestible. I’ll get you some.”

“Thanks Akaashi.”

“You know Bokuto san; that outfit suits you; you make a very convincing Roman.”

“Really Akaashi? Well you look pretty good in yours too.”

“I do? Thank you, but I’d best change out of it now; I can hardly drive home dressed like this.” 

Keiji reached up to his hair and began slowly pulling out the hairpins holding the elaborate ancient coiffure to his head, his eyes never leaving Bokuto’s face. 

Bokuto watched mesmerised as Keiji removed each tress of dark hair, finally running his hands through his own locks with a slight shake of his head. Bokuto’s fingers itched to do the same. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears and was suddenly slightly glad he wasn’t wearing pants after all.

Next Keiji reached for the shoulder clasps and started to undo them. “Ouch!”

“What’s up Akaashi?”

“I pricked my finger on the pin, that’s all,” he said, sucking at his digit.

Bokuto got up and turned to face him. “Here let me do them, I can see them better.”

He undid the offending clasp and the soft silk slid down that side exposing Keiji’s bare torso.

He snatched his hands back and gave him a panicked look. “Sorry Akaashi, I had no idea it would do that.”

A slow smile curved Keiji’s lips. “That’s all right Bokuto san, I did.”

He hadn’t tried to stop him either. “How much did you drink Akaashi?”

Keiji shook his head. “I’m not drunk Bokuto san, and before you ask this is not an attempt just to satisfy a biological urge, I love you Bokuto san and not in a ‘just partners’ way.”

Keiji’s hands went to the other shoulder of his dress, Bokuto’s fingers closed over them. “Let me.”

Keiji drew his hand back and watched as Bokuto’s fingers trembled slightly as they unfastened the pin. The fabric fell to the floor and Bokuto leaned in placing soft kisses where it had been and then down across Keiji’s collar bone. His hands, that had dropped to Keiji’s waist slid gently around his bare back pulling him nearer. 

“And I love you Akaashi, in a forever kind of way.”

Bokuto pressed their bodies together and bent his head, as his lips closed over Keiji’s he felt slender hands sliding up his bare thighs reaching for the ties that held his authentic underpants in place. As Keiji’s deft fingers released them Bokuto couldn’t help thinking that there was something to be said for Roman dress after all.


End file.
